


What Were You Saying?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: "What were you saying? I stopped listening 5 minutes ago."Character: Tony StarkWarning: Minor Angst





	What Were You Saying?

“Are you even listening to me?” You stop your story and look pointedly at Tony who has started to fall asleep by the looks of things. Judging by the half lidded eyes and the fact that his cheek has started to slip off the palm of his hand. 

“What were you saying? I stopped listening 5 minutes ago.” 

“Oh my god. You really weren’t listening, were you? I listen to you ramble about mechanics and robotics but you can’t even listen to me recount how Thor got a fan club at the old people’s home?” You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest and looking away from him. You’re not pretending to be annoyed you genuinely are. You hate not being listened to. You hate the implication that you’re not worth the effort.

“I just…I’m really not bothered by Thor’s old lady club. Can’t we talk about science?”

“You know I don’t know science very well! It’s not my thing, how come I always have to listen to your thing but you don’t listen to my thing? I…Tony, the one thing I hate most is not being listened to.” You turn on him knowing he sees the unfairness of it all. Tony can be selfish, you’ve always known that, but its starting to wear you down and there’s only so many conversations about science that’s far too complicated for you to understand, that you can take. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Maybe mean it next time you say that.”


End file.
